Happy Birthday Hali
by Pharaohs Girl18
Summary: Just a fluffy little one shot for my best friend on her Birthday. Enjoy. I dont own Yugioh btw or Hali who is SparklingDashofEgypt's OC


Happy Birthday to my Best Friend SparklingDashofEgypt, hope you enjoy this fluffy little one-shot =).

* * *

Atem and Hali had been married for over five years now and had three beautiful children, two boys and one girl, much to Atem's delight. Today however was Hali's birthday and Atem was planning a special surprise for her, with Yugi's help of course.

"Yugi?" Atem asked as he rubbed his chin while he looked up at the decorations he had put up. "Do you think this looks ok?". Turning to look at what his other half was looking at Yugi chuckled, "It looks fine Atem, don't worry about it."

"Well ok then if you're sure," Atem sighed as he continued on to something else. "We need to hurry up anyway, Tea and Hali will be home in half an hour and Joey isn't even here with the cake," Yugi growled, casting an eye up to the clock.

"He's probably eaten it," Atem chuckled which caused Yugi to frown at him. "Don't even joke about that, you know how much he loves cake," Yugi growled.

"I didn't mean it Yugi, sorry," Atem blushed. "I'm sorry too but if you want Hali's party to be perfect, you won't want Joey eating her cake prematurely," Yugi pointed out as he finished hanging the last royal purple streamer.

Just as the boys were finishing putting the last of the food on the table, now with help from Joey and Tristan a knock was heard at the door, "That's probably the girls, everyone hide," Yugi whispered as the four boys ducked down behind various pieces of furniture.

Coming through the door, Tea gasped in silent surprise as she led Hali into the house by the hand, due to her being blindfolded. "Tea? What's going on, where are we and why is it so quiet?" Hali asked.

"Um...We are at home but no one is here," Tea lied, spotting the top of Atem's spike. "Oh? Why is no one home? Atem never said he was going out?" Hali pointed out causing Tea to go pale as she tried to come up with an excuse.

"M-Maybe Joey invited them over to his place for the day," Tea lied again, now finally getting Atem's attention. "Oh ok, well can't I take this blindfold off?" Hali asked reaching up to grab at the eye mask. "No! I-I mean no, not yet I...Oh look at that here's Atem now," Tea giggled as Joey opened at shut the door while Yugi and Atem pretended they were walking in.

"Atem, where are you?" Hali asked reaching her hand out. "I'm here Hali, I'm sorry I wasn't home when you got home. Yugi and I have been testing out our new decks at Joeys," Atem lied, giving Tea a wink.

"Well can you take my blindfold off? I haven't seen you all day," Hali asked, as Tea gave Atem nod. Gently reaching around behind her head Atem undid her blindfold, letting it drop to the floor. "Hali?" Atem cocked his head to the side as Hali's eyes slowly opened while they adjusted to the light.

"Atem, Hey...Hey what's with all the decorations in the game shop?" Hali asked, looking slightly confused as she hugged her Husband. Before Atem could say anything Yugi, Joey and Tristan jumped out from their hiding places "SURPRISE! Happy Birthday Hali!" The three boys cried in unison.

"You planned this?" Hali raised an eyebrow at her Husband as he nodded, "Yep he sure did, with my help of course," Yugi chuckled.

"Wow, this place looks beautiful. Thank you all so much." Hali smiled as happy tears ran down her face. "I wanted to do something just a little extra special for your birthday and since we never got to celebrate it in the past, I thought that using some of the royal colours you and I used to wear would be a nice touch," Atem noted as he took her hand, kissing her knuckles.

"Thank you Atem, that is very sweet of you. I love you," Hali smiled as she stepped closer to him, giving him a tighter hug. "I love you too Hali, Happy Birthday my Queen," Atem whispered in her ear.

"Come on you two love birds, lets have something to eat, I'm starvin' " Joey complained as his stomach growled. "No wonder you don't even have a girlfriend, you'd marry that cake if it were legal," Tristan chuckled as Yugi strided over to the kitchen doorway standing with his arms out.

"Nobody. Touches. The. Cake." Yugi growled, narrowing his eyes at his best friend "Woah, easy buddy. we were just jokin' " Tristan chuckled again nervously, rubbing the back of his neck.

"I know but Atem and I have worked so hard on this all day, sorry Jo' I didn't mean to get so defensive," Yugi sighed as Joey put his hand on his shorter friends shoulder. "I get it Yug' and you know I'd never do anything to ruin anything for you or Temmy," Joey chuckled as Atem glared at him, shaking his head.

"Thanks Joey, now who wants some food or something to drink?" Yugi asked with a beaming smile on his face. "Anyone except Joey," Tea muttered as Joey's shoulder's hunched over while everyone laughed.

Now that they were finally eating, the five friends sat around chatting as they picked away at the various finger foods that the boys had gotten together. Seeing that everyone had finished Atem stood up and gave Tea a suggestive nod before heading into the kitchen. Noticing her Husbands strange behaviour, Hali raised an eyebrow at Tea. "What was that all about."

"Oh, nothing." Tea giggled, as Hali found her eye's suddenly covered. "Oh no not again," Hali sighed. "I think you will like this one," Tea smiled as she watched Atem steadily bring the cake into the living room.

Holding up his hand, Atem silently counted down from five on his fingers as everyone began singing "Happy Birthday" when he got to one. Carefully placing the cake down in front of Hali, Tea took her hands from off of Hali's eyes as she gazed in amazement at the cake in front of her.

"Make a wish and blow out your candles," Atem suggested as Hali once again closed her eyes to make a wish then bent down to lightly blow the candles out. "So what did ya wish for Hali?" Joey asked as he was elbowed in the ribs by Tea.

"Joey! you're not meant to ask what people wish for, it won't come true otherwise," Tea growled as Joey rubbed his bruised ribs. "It's ok Tea, what I wished for, I know will come true," Hali smiled up at Atem.

"Will you tell me?" Atem asked raising an eyebrow. Nodding, Hali stood up and stood close enough to Atem that she could whisper in his ear. _"I wished that we could be together, forever_."

Smiling widely at his wife's confession, Atem got down in front of her on one knee and brought a small box out from behind his back, "See it's not always true that when you tell someone your wish, it doesn't come true." "Atem?" Hali looked at him in confusion, "Why are you proposing to me again, we are already married," Hali stated.

"I'm not proposing, but I do have something in here that is very special and will make your wish come true," He continued to smile as he opened the ring box "Wow, what is that?" Hali asked with a gasp as she gazed at the pair of sparkling rubies that resembled Atem's eyes.

"I've learnt over the years that when someone loves someone a lot, no matter how long they have been together for, the man can give his wife or partner what is called an "Eternity ring", I also found out from Tea that people have special stones for their Birth months so I thought it was only fitting that I get you a ring with two rubies in it, one for you and one for me," Atem explained as fresh, happy tears rolled down Hali's cheeks.

"I love it Atem, thank you so much. This is the best birthday I've ever had," Hali smiled as she slipped off the chair, dropping down onto her knees to hug him. "Can I have your hand?' Atem whispered.

Slipping her left hand out from around Atem's neck, Hali held it out for him as he gently pushed it onto her finger, "Happy Birthday Hali," Atem repeated with a smile as the pair stood up to hug once more. "I love you Atem," Hali whispered in his ear.

"I love you too Hali, for eternity," Atem whispered back to her as a small tear of his own slipped down his cheek.


End file.
